


when the night has come

by isthepartyover



Series: pegoryu week 2019 [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Final Fantasy XV AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: "He feels sick to his stomach, fear and unfamiliar, ancient magic combining to make him shake and fight to keep his focus, which was essential when there was the risk of one of those empty, wrong machines limping or lying around the facility, waiting to spring out at him.He can’t rest until he finds Ryuji, though, can’t stop running through endless hallway after hallway, listening to the taunts from Kamoshida, from Shido and countless others that he’d thought long dead, brought back by the man calling himself Igor."





	when the night has come

Akira thunders down yet another dark hallway, the awful echoing of old ghosts following him as he ran.

He feels sick to his stomach, fear and unfamiliar, ancient magic combining to make him shake and fight to keep his focus, which was  _ essential  _ when there was the risk of one of those empty, wrong machines limping or lying around the facility, waiting to spring out at him.

He can’t rest until he finds Ryuji, though, can’t stop running through endless hallway after hallway, listening to the taunts from Kamoshida, from Shido and countless others that he’d thought long dead, brought back by the man calling himself Igor.

But Akira can’t stop, not until he has Ryuji  _ safe _ in his arms, the memory of him falling off the train to Tenebrae playing on repeat in his head in tandem with the image of Ryuji’s face at the Chocobo farm, the brightness of his smile then in stark contrast with the terror and horror as he’d fallen.

He’d wanted to go back, wanted to warp and warp as far as he could until he’d found him again, but Makoto and Haru had been right when he’d woken from being knocked out.

Ryuji wouldn’t have been there anymore, “Igor” would have found him and brought him back here.

And the bastard knows Akira’s searching for him, using the voice of the one who’d hurt Ryuji most often in his taunts, threatening and promising things that make him sick, and Akira might have been able to block them out if only he didn’t keep seeing a shock of yellow in the distance, always too far away, rounding a corner or darting off.

He  _ knows _ it’s all a trick, that these visions aren't the real thing, but that doesn’t stop the surge of hope he feels when he sees him in the distance.

Eventually, Akira finds himself in a different part of the facility, more clean and maintained, camera monitors showing everything, and he feels his breath catch in his throat when he sees Ryuji displayed on one of them.

His fingers fly almost carelessly on the keyboard, hunting for a way to him, seeing a short hallway nearby that Akira practically flings himself towards and through.

There’s laughter then, booming and sinister, from the loudspeakers.

“Poor choice, Fool.” “Igor” tells him, as a metal door slides shut in front of him and an electric field springs to life behind him, trapping him and starting to inch closer and closer.

Akira swears, searching desperately for some kind of control panel to free himself, but the hallway is smooth and featureless, the only controls he can see are the ones he’d abandoned before foolishly setting off.

His legs give out then, and Akira feels tears start to spring loose as he realizes that this is the end of him, the Astral’s ‘chosen king’ taken out recklessly charging for the kindest, most wonderful person he knows and loves.

Haru and Makoto would have to get to Ryuji and out.

Maybe they already had.

Akira would never know, and he hopes it’s the last one, sends a quick prayer to the Astrals, Shiiva especially, to keep them safe as he feels the sparks of energy start to lick at his skin-

And abruptly shut off.

He doesn’t want to open his eyes, briefly wonders if this is what death feels like, before he feels strong arms wrap around him, a familiar voice in his ear. “Oh, thank goodness!”

“H-haru?” he asks, arms going around her as well, eyes flying open to see his Shield's lovely curls Makoto slowly making her way over as well, both seeming just as fine as he’d last seen them after Mercurius had crashed.

“Are you alright?” Makoto asks, and Akira Reaches for her as well, a bit of the knot of pressure in his chest loosening at her smile.

“Thanks to you two.” he says, and Haru chuckles, releasing him.

“As always.”

Akira nods, realizing a second too late that Makoto can’t see it. “Yeah.”

“And Ryuji?” Makoto asks, and that gets him standing again.

“He’s-I saw him, in the camera-he’s just past-” he gestures at the metal door behind him, realizing that it’s been opened, and taking off, Haru hot on his heels and guiding Makoto down a long, long set of stairs.

They end in some kind of storage space or prison, but Akira can’t look around too long, because one right turn later he’s finally faced with Ryuji, strung up on some kind of awful cross, unmoving and still.

Akira thinks he might have cried out, but can’t be sure, too busy getting to him, yanking the door of the cell open and cupping Ryuji’s face, Haru doing something behind him to release him, and soon enough Ryuji’s falling into Akira’s arms, Akira doing his best to lower them both to the ground without hurting them both.

Ryuji seems to be rousing, blinking open glassy dark eyes, trying to focus them as he rasps out, “‘Kira?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s me.” Akria assures, letting out a long breath of relief when Ryuji gives him a small smile.

“Knew you’d come. Couldn’t-couldn’t let myself give up until I got to hear you tell me I’m the real me.” he breathes, and Akira can’t puzzle that out right now, doesn’t have the energy left to do anything more than hold Ryuji.

**Author's Note:**

> listen. listen. i have developed this au since i finished the game and i would like to thank pr week 2019 for giving me this excuse


End file.
